disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Madison High
THIS SHOW HAS BEEN CANCELLED AND WILL NOT BE AIRED ON DISNEY CHANNEL. THE REASON WAS BECAUSE OF G. HANNELIUS STARRING IN DOG WITH A BLOG AND DISNEY CHANNEL HAVING TO ADD A FAMILY SHOW TO THEIR FAMILY SHOW LINEUP. '' ''Madison High is an American television pilot and a High School Musical spin-off that was in production for the Disney Channel in the United States. Written by Lester Lewis, executive producer of Jonas L.A., and directed by DCOM director Paul Hoen, director of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, Madison High began production for the pilot episode in March 2011. The series would of marked the first time that a Disney Channel Original Series was based off of a Disney Channel Original Movie and would of been the first crossover between a Disney Channel Original Movie and a Disney Channel Original Series. Premise Madison High is a single-camera comedy set at Madison High School, a school aiming to build up a revolutionary theater program by having the students produce an original theater piece based on their lives. This show incorporates a "song-and-dance" storytelling format akin to Disney's successful High School Musical franchise. Songs for the show were reportedly being commissioned for the show by both the production studio and from Disney's music label, Hollywood Records. Luke Benward and G. Hannelius will be the lead characters in the series revealed in May 2011 on the popular sharing-website YouTube. According to director Paul Hoen formerly of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Luke Benward's & Leah Lewis characters will be a parody of the romance of High School Musical characters Troy Bolton & Gabriela Montez. Cast & Characters Devin Daniels (played by Luke Benward) – a confident, laid-back athletics expert with more intelligence than he lets on. Even though he's masculine and athletic in motocross, he yearns for something more. Wednesday Malone (played by G. Hannelius) – an overachiever driven to be an actress. So focused on success, she skipped a grade or two and tries to look older than she actually is. Peyton Hall (played by Leah Lewis) – an indie-rock band member at Madison High. She is a fiercely independent, witty socialite and a natural actress unaware of her talent. Cherry O'Keefe (played by Katherine McNamara) – a future-chic fashionista who found stardom among her peers by starting an extremely popular high school gossip blog. Initially shy, she has morphed into a self-entitled celebrity who will do anything to get what she wants. Harvey Flynn(played by Mark Indelicato) – a know-it-all perfectionist who is president of the drama club and a stage manager. With his sights on Broadway, Harvey will do anything to get his way. Colby Baker (played by Nolan Sotillo) – an eccentric otaku and the cousin of Peyton who sees the world like a comic-book. Obsessed with manga, he is a great artist but shy about his talent. Recurring Characters Ms. Darbus (played by Alyson Reed) – the drama teacher who gets relocated from East High to Madison High. She occasionally mentions the cast of the High School Musical Films. Soundtrack A Soundtrack of the show, was to be made, entitled: 'Madison High: Songs From The Hit Show' featuring songs from and inspired from the series, including songs from Alyson Reed, Luke Benwood, G. Hannelius, Demi Lovato, Cheryl Cole, Selena Gomez and The Black Eyed Peas. The release of the soundtrack, was expected to be on 1 September 2012, on the same day of Madison High's release, but due to the cancellation of the show, the soundtrack was postponed. Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:Television shows cancelled